The Fifth Alice
by Blotchy Confabulations
Summary: Being a dream isn't fun, especially when you realize that when your Alice leaves you die. A many chaptered story about an alternate version of Wonderland if other "Alice's" were sucked in to Wonderland.


Sorry if it is hard to understand. I'll post the next chapter when I get around to it. Please reveiw if you can.

* * *

Prologue

I can think. To some one else that wouldn't be to strange, but that is my first thought. First thought, am I keeping track? Will I stop thinking? Why did I start? I am only a thought. _Only,_ could I become more then that? I heard something. Wait, _heard_? That's new. _Laughter,_ that's what the nose is called. The _laughter_ was a sweet sound, I found it pleasant. When I heard the laughter again, something happened. _Colors_ appeared, they swirled together. These _colors_ took form, shapes, textures, sounds of their very own. The colors reached for me, called to me. The laughter was heard again.

Brown was first to get me. I could feel my self being stretched and pulled down. Long hair thin appendages were formed. Then green. It pulled me up giving me a thin body, long tube like. Another green color reached me. It pulled out flat oval shaped things from my body. Next a yellow came up; it kept on pulling long oval shapes out of my top. No head, that's where the yellow was at.

I'm a _flower_. Now more then just only a thought, I was a flower. _Sun flower,_ that's the type I was. I was tall, very tall. I could see every where. The laughter sounded again. I could see other flowers about. Where they once only a thought like my self? I saw something moving around the others flowers. I thought that is was a flower, a strange one at that.

This flower moved around on two white roots, it wasn't stuck to the ground. Dead looking yellowy roots hung limply from its top. Its blue petals hung lifeless around its middle. It had two leaves, a strange pink color. This _flower_ was the source of the laughter. I thought again, but this time I made my own noise to go with those thoughts.

"What a strange flower." The other flower turned around and looked at me.

"I am not a flower!" The flower retorted. "I'm Alice!" It was an _Alice_, strange none the less. The Alice walked towards me. "Besides you're the strange flower, you talk! And flowers are not supposed to talk." The Alice said I _talked_, so that is what the noise it called.

"Why shouldn't I? You talk, so why can I not talk my self?" The Alice sat down and thought about my words.

"Because it's imposable!" The Alice wined; they crossed their arms and huffed. "Well this place is full of imposable things."

"Why is that?" I asked, bending over to look the Alice in the face.

"Well this place must be a dream, because only dreams can have this many impossible things in it." The Alice laughed again.

"So that is why you laugh? Because this place is impossible?"

"No, well yes." The Alice un-crossed their arms and laced their fingers together. "This dream is funny." I looked at the Alice. Was I a dream?

"What is a dream, little Alice? Do tell me." The Alice looked up at me and scrunched up her face. _Her_, that's a new word for me.

"Well a dream is something that you see and do while you're asleep."

"And when you're not asleep?"

"Well I guess the dream just, well disappears." _Disappears_, what did she mean by that? Gone for good? No I couldn't disappear, that meant-

"Well you know this dream is very funny." The Alice stood up. "I think I going to go explore it some more. Ta ta!" With that she left. I striated my self out. I will not disappear. I hated that laughter now. I could hear it as she left, as she walked away. No, I will not disappear! I tried to pull away from the colors that bound me to my spot. It hurt, I felt pain. I could live with the pain, as long as I didn't disappear. The colors dug into me trying to hold me there, I wiggled more. What I heard next was the sound of roots being torn from the earth, my roots to be exact. I couldn't breath, well it wasn't like I was earlier, but the pain was the same none the less. It hurt as the colors left me, turning me back to nothing. I hovered, watching the other flowers die and wither away.

Why did this dream let their Alice leave? I slowly moved away and saw other dreams. They too were born from nothing, and died as soon as their Alice left them. I watched and anger bloomed inside of me. _Anger_, that also was new but greatly welcomed. I started to plan, and think.

"I am a dream, but I will not disappear. Oh, no_,_ I will not _die_!" I swirled around in the nothingness around me, creating a world for _my_ Alice. "When _my_ Alice comes, they'll never leave. Never." It was my turn to laugh.


End file.
